Morning Story of ShikaTema
by Akasuna Minkyoo
Summary: "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku Nara Temari" Shikamaru menyentuh pinggang ramping Temari. Temari terhenyak. Shikamaru memang mengetahui bagian bagian sensitive pada tubuh Temari.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction : Minkyoo-Chan

Pairing : Nara Shikamaru X Akasuna no Temari a.k.a ShikaTema

Warning : OOC, Miss. Typo(s), abal, Drabble, EYD tidak teratur dan segala macam kekhilafan author.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Minkyoo present~**

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

'Nnnggghhh' Shikamaru menggeliat pelan. Matanya sayu, nampaknya ia masih mengantuk pagi ini. Di lihatnya gadis berparas cantik masih terlelap di samping nya. Gadis yang sangat menawan menurutnya. Gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya.

Shikamaru mengelus lembut surai pirang gadis itu. Ia tersenyum. Di sibakkannya anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

'nggh' nampaknya perlakuan Shikamaru membuat sang gadis terbangun.

"Maaf membangunkanmu Temari" Shikamaru berbisik tepat di telinga Temari. Lalu ia mengecup lembut pipi Temari.

"Hah? Shika!" Temari nampak kesal dengan Shikamaru. Memangnya apa yang membuat ia kesal ?

"Kau masih marah emh?" Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Temari. Mengangkatnya lalu mencium tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku hime (panggilan sayang untuk Temari)" kata Shikamaru sembari mencium kembali tangan Temari. Namun Temari menepisnya. Ia masih kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

"Hmmm" Temari mempoutkan bibirnya. Itu membuat ia sangat imut dimatanya. Ingin seketika itu juga ia melahap bibir Temari yang menurutnya menggoda itu.

"Jadi kau tak mau memaafkanku emh?" Shikamaru tersenyum. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Cih~" Temari membuang muka. Ia membelakangi Shikamaru yang duduk bersandar pada Bad Cover. Temari masih dalam posisi tertidur, namun ia enggan bangun. Ia membuang muka dari kekasihnnya. Ngambek eh?

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku Nara Temari" Shikamaru menyentuh pinggang ramping Temari. Temari terhenyak. Shikamaru memang mengetahui bagian bagian sensitive pada tubuh Temari.

"Huh!" Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru dari pinggangnya.

"Penolakan eh?" namun Shikamaru tak mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuh Temari agar menghadap kearahnya. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan.

Ia tahu jika Temari akan memberontak. Shikamarupun menindih tubuh mungil Temari. Mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Temari. Menguncinya.

"Temari, aku tak tahu apa alasanmu marah padaku. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu Temari" kening mereka bersatu. Shikamaru berbicara tepat didepan bibir Temari. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang saling berderu.

Shikamaru menatap lekat iris jade green Temari. Memberi keyakinan pada sang kekasih.

Temari mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Ia nampak terhipnotis dengan iris onix Shikamaru. Namun perlahan matanya menutup. Ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Shikamaru yang mengetahui keinginan Temari pun memenuhinya. Dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka menyatu. Hanya ciuman lembut. Namun temari menekan leher Shikamaru. Nampaknya ia ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Shikamaru hanya menurut. Ia mencoba memasuki mulut Temari. Temari membuka sedikit bibirnya dan dengan lincah lidah Shikamaru beraksi didalam mulutnya. Tak lupa Shikamaru mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih Temari.

"Nggghh~" Temari nampak kehabisan nafas. Ia butuh oksigen.

Shikamarupun melepaskan ciuman merana. Terlihat rona merah dikedua pipi Temari. Ia tersipu malu.

"Manis" kata Shikamaru, ia menjilati bibirnya. Membersihkan sisa saliva Temari yang menempel di bibirnya.

Namun nampaknya temari masih marah. Ia masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Demi tuhan! Itu sungguh membuatnya sangat manis dimata Shikamaru.

Ingin rasanya ia menerkam makhluk mungil didepannya ini.

"Masih marah ehm? Jelaskan padaku" namun bukan penjelasan yang ia dapatkan. Temari kembali membuang muka.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap siap untuk pergi bekerja" kata Temari sinis.

"Hime, benda apa yang membentur kepalamu emh? Kau lupa jika hari ini hari minggu?"

Temari mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Lupa' pikirnya. Temari merasa bodoh jika sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang memang jenius ini.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita berjalan jalan di taman emh?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia mencoba menyenangkan suasana hati Temari yang sedang bad mood yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya?

"Tidak" kata Temari dengan ketus.

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau tuan putri?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi. Temari memang keras kepala dan ia sangat sulit untuk di luluhkan.

"Cih" lagi lagi Temari tak menggubris pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nampak pusing dengan sikap Temari yang lebih kekanakan darinya. Memang dari segi umur Temari lebih tua 3 tahun di atas Shikamaru. Namun dalam hal sifat dan emosi, Shikamaru telah dewasa dalam mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, jangan cari aku. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut" kata Shikamaru. Ia nampak akan bangkit dari bad covernya.

Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

'Grep'

Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya. Dilihatlah tangan Temari yang melingkar erat di tangn kirinya. Temari membenamkan wajahnya dilengan kekar Shikamaru.

"Jangan pergi, hiks" Shikamaru kaget. Temari nampak terisak.

Shikamarupun mengelus lembut surai pirang putri suna itu.

"Jangan menangis, ada apa? Ceritakan hime?" kata Shikamaru sembari menghapus air mata di yang mengalir di pipi halus Temari. Ia mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Temari. Temari memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang berceritalah" Shikamaru duduk kembali di bed covernya. Kini Temaripun dalam posisi duduk menghadap Shikamaru.

"Aku..hiks...apa yang kau lakukan ...hiks... bersama Ino waktu itu?"

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ino? Apa yang kulakukan? Apa maksudmu Temari?" Shikamaru masih tak paham dengan penjelasan Temari.

"Aku kemarin melihatmu berjalan dengan Ino" Temari menahan air matanya. Ia sungguh mencintai Shikamaru. Tak rela jika Shikamaru dekat ataupun pergi bersama gadis lain.

Shikamaru kembali mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia nampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Emh.. jadi kau cemburu eh?" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia ingin menggodanya.

"Hah cemburu? Tidak mungkin" Temari mengelak. Padahal sudah jelas jelas ia ingin menangis.

"Jadi? Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Shikamaru masih memasang senyumannya yang jahil.

"Beri aku alasan untuk cemburu! cantik? Cantikan aku daripada Ino, manis? Semua laki laki pasti tahu jika aku seribu kali lebih manis dari pada dia, pintar? Lebih pintar aku dari pada dia, kuat? Jangan tanya soal kekuatanku aku langsung bisa menunjukkannya sekarang" kata Temari panjang lebar, tak sadar ia sangat narsis di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tidak, koreksi. Kau tak sekuat yang kau kira" balas Shikamaru.

Temari mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak paham,

"Kau tak akan kuat Temari, jika aku meninggalkanmu hem" Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia mengangkat dagu Temari. Menatap iris jade green indah itu.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Temari, demi siapapun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Shikamaru bangkit. Ia menuju laci di samping bad covernya. Nampak mencari sesuatu.

Di keluarkanlah benda itu. temari terkejut.

"Ini lah alasanku kenapa aku pergi bersama Ino kemarin"

Nampak kotak merah kecil berada di tangan Shikamaru. Kotak kecil yang indah dengan kain beludru merah yang membungkusnya.

Shikamarupun membuka kotak itu. ia berlutut di samping ranjang. Dan temari masih duduk mematung diatas ranjang.

Terlihatlah cicin perak yang manis. Dengan batu permata berwarna hijau yang indah seperti mata Temari. Dan terdapat ukiran 'ShikaTema' pada cincin itu.

Temari terdiam. Tak dapat berkata-kata.

Shikamaru masih berlutut di bawah Temari. Ia meraih tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Temari, aku tahu aku tidak romantis. Aku tak dapat membual dengan kata-kata cinta seperti kebanyakan cowok. Tapi aku serius ingin mengatakan ini..."

Kalimat Shikamaru menggantung. Jantungnya berderu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tak segugup ini ketika menyatakan cinta pada Temari.

Shikamarupun menguatkan hatinya, meski kini keringat dingin telah keluar dari keningnya.

"Temari, will you marry me?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sukses. Ia nampak membuang nafas lega. Hey! Bukankah permintaanmu belum mendapat respon?

Namun sepertinya Shikamaru tak memerlukan tanggaan Temari. Karena ia yakin Temari akan memenuhi permintaannya.

Di sisi lain Temari hanya terdiam. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya atas perilaku Shikamaru. Wajahnya telah merah merona. Seketika itu juga ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bahagianya Shikamaru. Iapun bangkit dan memeluk erat calon istrinya itu. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat nampak tak ada kerelaan untuk melepas pelukannya.

"Dasar!" sentak Temari.

Shikamaru terdiam.

"Dasar kau benar benar tidak romantis! Apa maksudmu melamar aku di kamar yang berantakan seperti ini eh? Tidak ada lilin, tidak ada bunga atau makan malam!" Temari mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki macam Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau menerimaku kan?" Shikamaru tersenyum, eh bukan lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Eh... iya tentu" Temari tertunduk. Ia menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi..." Shikamaru kini bangkit, ia duduk di samping temari.

"Kau ingin membuat berapa emh? Dua?" bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Temari.

Temari mengangkat satu alisnya. Mencerna perkataan Shikamaru.

"DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

**-End dengan nista- `(-_-`) **

.

.

**Uwaaa~ singkat padat dan gak jelas (-_-). Sekali lagi maaf jika masih sangat banyak kesalahan. PLEASE REWIEW! *Nunduk-nunduk*, karena review kalian sungguh berarti buat saya **** NO BASH! **


End file.
